Old Soldier's Never Die They Just Keep on Fighting
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Some People say that when a man die's on the battle feild, that his soul keep's on fighting, aparently that's true with Harry. This story 9is told in Campfire story mode, so be prepared to know exactly what Harry felt like throufgh out the story.


This is very new Idea of writing that I havn't seen while on FF.Net. I have justly titled it "Old soldier's never die, They just keep fighting." This fiction is in memory of those who died fighting in WW one. Warning. Rather angsty start.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. If make any profet beside's practise for my future carier in writing let St. Lucifer strike me down right now. See, nothing happened beside's my hand almost getting caught in a fan, my head nearly chopped off by an ax, and my brother's pit's almost smothering me to death. :P  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Some people say that when a man die's on the battle feild his soul keep's on fighting. My story shal show that is true. You see, my name is Harry Potter, I'm no Muggle, but nor am I a wizard. When I lost my power's all who I thought were my freind's turned their back's on me. The only one who saw me as more than a Muggle was my mortral enemy, Lord Voldemrt. That name still strike' fear into the bravest of Gryffindor's. He asked me to join the Death Eater's, so I did forgetting that this was the man who had killed my parent's." wrote an invisble writer as Amanda Potter, Grand daughter of the gratest Dark Wizard of them all,sat in bed writing to her only friend. A tear escaped her eye's as she brushed away lock of fair, Red hair. Her mum had alway's told her she had her grandmother's hair. "As you know the shift of power between me and Voldemort hapopened so quickly that I knew he was never as powerful as he claimed to be. Up until now I still had one friend who was a light Witch. Your Grand Mother Ginny Weasley, we were engaged to be married you see. But we knew the media would still focous hevily on my wedding since I was not only once famous, but also a suspected Death Eater. So we decieded three week's before my shift to the top started we would Elope. Needless to say that didn't go very well and some how Voldemort found out and tried to hurt Ginny as a punishment. In a blind rage at his plan, I killed him and asuumed his role as Dark Lord. Once Ginny found out she broke off our relationship. B y now I was very bitter. I am sorry to say that I caused more death's in one week than Voldemort ever did. The killing's slowed down and the Death Eater's were now pleased at how much free riegn they had over who they killed. But then Ginny sent me a letter telling me about your Mum. I made it an automatic death santince to even talk about harming Ginny or Marrie. Three in all died due to this punishment, and several were promoted because they reported the other's. I must say that I am not proud iof what I have done. But I was then and that can't be changed. I was doing thing's Tom never could do, even at the hight of his power's. Even Albus Dumbledore was scared of me. He was once called the greatest wizard of all time. About ten Year's later I found that I was born forty year's to the second of Grindewald's death. Filed with the power of the second greatest Dark Lord to date. A year after that one of the spy's I let stay in the rank's told Albus of this. By now I had gotten back my power's and was able to kill with both mind and magic. By far the worst thing I ever did was I accedental killed my best friend Ronald Weasley, Your Great Uncle. He was truly a great Aurour, truely great father. He thought I was under a Mind controll curse or some thing that could explain my sudden change in aditude. How wrong he was. He new what type of person I was, that I wouldn't turn evil for no reason. He never did find out why I went Dark, he was way to blind to figure it out. You should get to bed soon or you'll miss breakfast. Don't let the Griffendor's get you down my little Slytherin angel. Goodnight." scribled the inisble writer of the diary.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." wrote back the pale hand of Amanda Potter. She set the book down on the table and pulled the Green cover of her bed over her head.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? This style of writing isn't used very often. Also, I need a Beta rerader for all my fan fiction. The digimon one is already teaken by my mum, I mean mom. E–mail me with the one you want. There will be one per person if that many ask for one.


End file.
